Heirate Mich
by Srita.Incognita
Summary: Hace tiempo que él esta solo. La muerte se la ha arrebatado, pero esta noche él reclamara lo que le fue robado. El luto a tomado sus sentidos -Cásate conmigo- Le susurra a su cuerpo inerte; Él está enfermo por ella.


**Hola,** bueno este es mi **primer one-shot**, o mejor dicho un-no-sé-que-rayos-es, ¡En fin! Escrito con mucho amor.

Como observan soy una escritora primeriza, así que pues de verdad me gustaría por favor leer sus valiosas opiniones ;3 -no importa que sean criticas, ya que estas ayudan a que mejore :D - Claro si se puede o lo desean :B

Bueno intente hacerlo lo mas decente posible. Basado en la canción **Heirate mich** (Cásate conmigo)-_Recomendación musical_- de Rammstein.

**ADVERTENCIA**: no apta para personas sensibles, tema algo fuerte (Necrofilia) aunque no hay nada explicito.

* * *

**Heirate mich.**

Desde hace un año él esta solo, el luto lo ha vuelto un angustiado animal.

_Pero él tiene un secreto_…

Él se acerca sigiloso hacia la negrura, como solo un ser de las tinieblas puede hacerlo, avanza hacia la oscuridad de la noche en busca de su luz, de su calor – aunque este ahora se encontrase más gélido que lo que lo rodeaba, las sombras- pero a él eso no le interesa,_ es irrelevante_.

Necesita verla, tenerla, apretarla entre sus brazos, como murciélago sediento, necesita beber de sus glaciales labios, su elixir, un brebaje que sustenta su existir. Solo ella puede apaciguar esa ponzoña que surge de su ser, y contamina su carente alma. _Solo ella._

Él esta tan vacio desde que ella no esta. Él la necesitaba.

Se avecina furtivo, el zaguán es lo único que se impone entre él y ella. Él lo sabe.

Cruza rápidamente, conoce el camino… perfectamente

Esquiva crucificios, difuntos y lapidas, él solo busca una.

La mas alejada, la que esta ahora bañada por el brillo de la luna, guiándolo.

Señal del destino, facilitando su búsqueda.

Corre, se mueve, tropieza, cae, la angustia lo carcome. Se le hace tan difícil respirar. Se asfixia. Es un adicto, en busca de su ansiada heroína.

Para él esta es una fecha especial._ Hoy se lo pedirá.  
_

Su traje color tinieblas, esta rasgado a causa de marañas y matorrales por los que a cruzado. Sangre se escapa y huye por su cuerpo, cae en la hierba manchando su camino. Pero él lo ignora, no le afecta.

Sus ojos esmeraldas, solo captan la imagen de una campana, él sabe que eso significa que, la gloria ha sido por fin alcanzada, él no necesita cielo, a él solo le basta lo que ahí se encuentra.

Su cuerpo se estremece, sabe muy bien, casi por inercia lo que viene. Lo que se aproxima.

Ahí junto a la campana, entre caracoles, barro y hierba esta una cruz oxidada y una lapida.

_-Te sacare de tu prisión amor_.-Susurra.- _Cásate conmigo_.- Le suplica_._

Comienza a invocar su nombre, como si fuese una oración. Él, es su fiel creyente. Devoto a ella. _Él esta sucio, y solo ella consigue purificarlo._

Esta noche la luna será testigo de la demencia que el amor y la muerte provoca. Un solitario animal se acurruca. Huele su aroma, para él es exquisito, delicioso.

Es su esencia, con un toque de noche… Y muerte.

No puede esperar mas, como una bestia comienza a desenterrar, sus manos se hunden en la tierra, buscándola. Es que él la hecha tanto de menos. Sus dedos se comienzan a deteriorar, sus uñas se entierran, o mas bien se clavan en el lodo, pero él, no para, no se detiene. _Él la necesitaba_.

Cava y cava, sabe que se ensucia, ha arruinado su atuendo, ya no estará presentable para esta ocasión, para ella -Aunque los ojos de esta estén cerrados eternamente-Pero eso a él _le es completamente irrelevante_.

Su hermoso rostro escurre de sudor, y algunas cuantas lágrimas -Que no pudo retener a tiempo-. _Él_ sabe que _esta mal_. _Pero la desea__._

La extraña tanto, no basta soñarla día y noche, la necesita en cuerpo… O lo que queda de el.

Él sabe que ha llegado, toca con sus dedos de pianista la madera que la mantiene presa. Cierra los ojos y aspira, fuerte, inundándose de ella. _Huele a ella_.

Con cuidado saca la caja ya vieja y roída, debe sacarla de su encierro. Cuanto antes. Cualquier rastro de coherencia se a esfumado al verla.

_Su doncella ha aparecido en un hermoso vestido, a la luz de la luna._

La causa de su locura esta por fin en sus brazos.

La sostiene. Él se sorprende, a un muerta es más hermosa que las vivas.

Él por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sonríe. Ella jamás pierde el encanto.

_Pero la necesita_. _Primero debe concluir con la exigencia de su ser por ella._

Él es un alma insatisfecha, anhelante al tacto.

Le acaricia el blanco y frágil ser, su piel nívea, sus cabellos del color calor, café. Disfruta de sus caricias, él sabe. Su cuerpo esta frío, pero él esta demasiado caliente. Así que eso para él no tiene importancia.

Su boca fría ha besado, sus manos se deslizan por todo su cuerpo ya deteriorado, por toda ella. La lujuria lo llama, y él fiel a esta lo sigue. Necesita sentirla, su cuerpo la reclama la pide a gritos. Drogarse de su esencia es lo único importante. Necesita saciarse de ella, nunca es suficiente.

_La noche es caliente y desnuda..._

La luna es testigo de la pasión animal.

Él continua balanceándose, con movimientos certeros suaves, para no romperla, ella siempre es tan frágil. Pero él necesita más.

_Su boca la recorre ávidamente._

Su piel blanca se desgarra como papel, partes de ella caen. Pero él no puede detenerse, el instinto lo ha dominado.

Está demasiado caliente para parar.

Su cuerpo frío ha tomado.

Y la luna solo observa, a un aislado animal, víctima de la demencia que el amor y la muerte provocan.

Él esta enfermo, por ella.

Y ahí yacen dos cadáveres -ambos muertos, de una u otra forma- desnudos a la intemperie, solamente cobijados por el manto que la noche les otorga.

…_Y a lo lejos se escucha el ulular del __tecolote. Invocando lo ya ahora inevitable.  
_

La sostiene en su regazo, agotado. La abraza fuertemente, haciéndola crujir, literalmente. Quiere impregnarse completamente de su aroma, purificar su sucio cuerpo con el. Aunque su esencia ya no sea como antes, ya no haya vida en esta. Pero para él no eso tiene importancia. Con tenerla basta.

_Él la ama_. Ella es la magia que lo nutre.

La luna manda rayos de luz, intentando otorgar un poco de su calor.

La observa, y le lastima verla. Masoquista es.

Comienza a mecerla, como arrullándola. Susurra en su oído- Cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo. No escapes de mi, mi amor, mi _vida_. Cásate conmigo-. Suena a canto demente

Mientras a tientas busca algo en su bolsillo, de ahí saca él un anillo, que ha estado en este, tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo.

Ella murió sin llegar a conocer la vida. La muerte se la arrebato, y esta si la hizo su esposa.

Él lo sabe, sabe que era inevitable, porque su amada es tan _Bella_ que la misma muerte se ha enamorado de esta.

-Cásate conmigo- repite incansablemente, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgasten, mientras le coloca en su huesudo dedo, esa joya maldita.

Sabe que ella a dicho que si. No necesita oírlo. Esta noche la luna lo a dicho por ella. _A aceptado, y él no necesita más que eso._

_El luto a tomado todos sus sentidos...  
_

Y poco a poco se le escurre el tiempo.

Acaricia sus cabellos castaños, mientras el sol comienza a ponerse, saliendo de su letargo.

La oscuridad se desvanece y con eso la locura. El alba se acerca. Él sabe... Que pronto comenzara el calvario del día, donde al desaparecer la demencia, comienza a abrirse paso la realidad, y con ella el dolor.

La vida es un sufrimiento para él. La muerte suena tan tentadora, al darse que ella se fué con esta.

_Caer de una ilusión duele y más sí con ella se voló tan alto._ Y es que morir es la mejor dosis de morfina que puede existir. Desaparece el dolor _completamente..._

La luz lo golpea, e ilumina todo a su paso.

Sabe que debe partir, pero no puede, ya no puede más. Se ha rendido. En su bolsillo brilla algo metálico, insinuándose.

_Huele a muerto._

Él sabe que en la clínica hombres blancos lo esperan. Él sabe que debe irse, alejarse de ella. Olvidar y _vivir_. Pero ahora él ha comprendido, que eso ya no tiene importancia, es desde ahora _irrelevante._

* * *

**Aclaraciones;** Tecolote: Búho, lechuza. Así es llamado en algunas partes de México.

_Cuando el tecolote canta, el indio muere_. Dicho muy común, según dicen las personas, que cuando este animal ulula, es señal de que alguien morirá, que este invoca la muerte.

* * *

Si lo sé me salio, ¡Horrible!. - muero de vergüenza- Pero el intento se aplaude - digan que sí u///o - Esta un poco raro, pero bueno mi mente no da para más. .___.

Espero que les haya gustado, o bueno ya siquiera no se les hubiese hecho tan malo. ;3

Atte: **_Srita.X_**

* * *


End file.
